User blog:Chesknight/Death Battle Wiki's Fake Thumbnail Gallery
So as some of you may know, I thought it would be a good idea to allow people to put their own fake thumbnails in the infoboxes on the Death Battle pages. Well as the episodes come out, this is where those thumbnails will go as the real ones are put in. So here we go! Beast VS Goliath Backgrounder (227).png|Ahomeschoolingroudon BeastGoliath.png|Chesknight Beast vs Goliath.JPG|FEVG620 Beast_vs_gargoyle_by_dragonsblood.png|Dragonsblood23 Beast_VS_Goliath_by_Nkstjoa.png|Nkstjoa Solid Snake VS Sam Fisher Snake vs sam.jpg|DeathBattleMike Snake VS Fisher.png|Chesknight Metal-Gear-Solid-Snake-featured-562x320.jpg|Argentinian Deadpool Solid Snake VS Sam Fisher.png|Apro319 Solid Snake vs Sam Fisher 2.JPG backgrounder (265).png|Ahomeschoolingroudon Snake VS Fisher-0.png|AgentHoxton Snake VS Sam Fisher-PuasLuis.png|PuasLuisZX snake vs fisher.png|MeleeMaster428 The Solid Snake VS The Sam Fisher.jpg|Dragonsblood23 Darth Vader VS Doctor Doom Doom vs Vader.jpg|Screwattack (Twitter) Doctor Doom Darth Vader Fake Thumbnail.png|Nkstjoa Make it happen plz.png|Zacmariozero Vader VS Doom.png|Chesknight Backgrounder (293).png|Ahomeschoolingroudon Vader vs Doom.png|MeleeMaster428 Darth Vader VS Doctor Doom-PuasLuis.png|PuasLuisZX darth_vader_vs_doctor_doom_by_fevg620-d8had2f.jpg|FEVG620 dr__doom_vs_darth_vader_by_fevg620-d8wo1yy.jpg|FEVG620 AH-VaderVsDoom.png|AgentHoxton Dr_doom_ultimate02.PNG|Argentinian deadpool 0imtWMF.png|Argentinian deadpool 2 Goku VS Superman 2 SSGGvSM.png|Chesknight ROUND 2!!! FIGHT!!!.png|Zacmariozero backgrounder (371).png|Ahomeschoolingroudon File:SSJG_Goku_VS_Superman_(Yoshirocks92).png|Yoshirocks92 Goku_Superman_Rematch_Fake_Thumbnail.png|Nkstjoa Goku vs. Superman 2-Puas.png|PuasLuisZX GvsS.png|Argentinian Deadpool Superman vs Goku.JPG|FEVG620 GvS2_(Mc).jpg|McGasher Goku vs Superman.PNG|GameboyAdv SSJ God Goku VS Superman (by Doomfest).png|Doomfest Donkey Kong VS Knuckles KnuxVDK Twitter.jpg|ScrewAttack(Twitter) Knux vs DK.PNG|GameboyAdv Knuckles VS Donkey Kong (Yoshirocks92).png|Yoshirocks92 Backgrounder (420).png|Ahomeschoolingroudon Knuckles Donkey Kong Fake Thumbnail.png|Nkstjoa Knuckles VS Donkey Kong.png|AgentHoxton Knuckles vs. DK.jpg|Ganime Knux vs DK-KingDedede8888.jpg|KingDedede8888 KnacklesVDK.png|Chesknight Knux vs DK.png|Quauntonaut DKvsKE.png|Argentinian Deadpool Knuckles VS DK.png|Zacmariozero Drawing (15).png|Aravy2002 Knux vs DK2.PNG|GameboyAdv v2 Knuckles VS Dankey Kang-PuasLuis.png|PuasLuisZX Knuckles VS Donkey Kong (by Doomfest).png|Doomfest Knuckles Vs Donkey Kong .jpg|brobuscus101 Wolverine VS Raiden Wolvy VS Raiden Screwattack.jpg|Screwattack (Twitter) Wolverine vs Raiden.png|Quauntonaut Wolverine VS Raiden (Metal Gear).png|Yoshirocks92 Wolverine VS Raiden.png|Zacmariozero backgrounder (526).png|Ahomeschoolingroudon Wolverine VS MGS Raiden.png|AgentHoxton Wolverine (Marvel) vs Raiden (Metal Gear).png|MeleeMaster428 Wolverine_Raiden_Fake_Thumbnail.png|Nkstjoa Wolverine vs Raiden.JPG|FEVG620 W VS R.jpg|HarbingersOfNEVEC RvsW.png|Argentinian Deadpool Wolverine VS Raiden (by Doomfest).png|DoomFest Wolverine VS Raiden (Apro).png|Apro319 Wolverine vs Raiden.PNG|GameboyAdv Wolverine vs. Raiden-0.png|PuasLuisZX wolvie.jpg|Hipper Wolverine Vs Raiden (MGS) TheOmegaCookie.jpg|TheOmegaCookie Wolverine VS Raiden - Fake Thumbnail.png|Alemon97 DB Thumbnails.jpg|Ganime Wolverine vs Jack.png|Strunton Wolverine vs Raiden KingDedede8888.png|KingDedede8888 Drawing (32).png|Aravy2002 Untitled by grinderkiller1 d8w8ain by redhavic-d8wdoih.png Wolveraiden.png|Chesknight Wolvie Vs Jack the Ripper .jpg|Brobuscus101 Death Battle.jpg|Thgreatjman Wolverine vs Raiden 2.JPG|FEVG620 SecondTN.png|ImagoDesattrolante Hercule Satan VS Dan Hibiki File:Hercule_vs_Dan.jpg|Official ScrewAttack Twitter Hercule vs Dan.png|GameboyAdv Hercule VS Dan.png|Yoshirocks92 Hercule Satan VS Dan Hibiki.png|zacmariozero Death Battle Hercule vs Dan.jpg|Thegreatjman Hercule vs Dan Quauntonaut.jpg|Quauntonaut Dan Hibiki vs Hercule Satan.jpg|Cosmo6252 HerculeVSDanLUL.png|MagicRock ywcBgn6.png|Argentinian Deadpool hercule vs dan.png|Meleemaster428 Dan vs Hercule KD8888.png|KingDedede8888 TheOmegaCookie.jpg|TheOmegaCookie hercule vs dan.jpg|Hipper Dan Hibiki Hercule Satan Fake Thumbnail.png|Nkstjoa Hurcule Satan vs Dan Hibiki.png|Ultimate Mega Gamer Satan VS Dan (NocturnBrosVer).png|NocturnBros Hercule Satan VS Dan Hibiki (by Doomfest).png|DoomFest Hercule VS DanHibi.png|Chesknight Hercule Satan vs. Dan Hibiki - Ganime.jpg|Ganime hercule satan vs dan hibiki.png|Dhdfan100 Hercule VS Dan-0.png|Alemon97 Imagehfhfhfhhjjj.jpeg|MarioVsSonicFan Dan hibiki vs hercule satan.png|Brobuscus101 Drawing (79).png|Aravy2002 received_1624530014480538.jpeg Yang VS Tifa Capture.PNG|Screwattack (Instagram) Yang VS Tifa.png|Chesknight Yang VS Top Tier Waifu.png|NocturnBros File:Yang_VS_Tifa_(Yoshirocks92).png|Yoshirocks92 Yang vs Tifa.jpeg|Cosmo6252 AH Yang VS Tifa.png|AgentHoxton Yang Xiao Long VS Tifa Lockhart-Puas.png|PuasLuisZX YangVSTifa.png|MagicRock Yang VS Tifa2.png|Zacmariozero Yang Xiao Long vs. Tifa Lockhart - Ganime.jpg|Ganime backgrounder (640).png|Ahomeschoolingroudon Thouth Yang vs Thouth Tifa.png|TendoTheGamer YANG VS TIFA.png|Dhdfan100 Yang_vs_Tifa.png|Gliscor Fan Tifa vs Yang.PNG|GameboyAdv -104 Yang Xiao Long VS Tifa Lockhart (by Doomfest).png|DoomFest TifavYang.png|ArachnoGia God.jpg|Abdullah Waheeb Hammad Yang vs Tifa KD8888.png|KingDedede8888 yang_xiao_long_vs__tifa_lockhart_by_yellowflash1234-d9c5rxq.png|TheDigger1 Yang Xiao Long VS Tifa Lockhart - Fake Thumbnail.png|Alemon97 Received 1626629387603934.jpeg|By fenddres101 afs DB Yang VS Tifa.png|by Dpool570 yang vs tifa.png|MeleeMaster428|linktext=Yang vs Tifa Yang Xiao Long Vs Tifa Lockhart.png|Brobuscus101 Death battle Yang vs Tifa.jpg|Thegreatjman YvsT.png|Argentinian Deadpool WaifuFightu.png|Birnenbaum By Abdullah Waheeb Hammad 2.jpeg|Abdullah Waheeb Hammad (2) Mega Man VS Astro Boy THESUPAHFIGHTINGROBOTSSSS.jpg|McGasher Astro Boy VS Mega Man.png|NocturnBros MM Vs AB.png|Brobuscus101 MegaMan VS AstroBoy.png|Chesknight AH Mega Man VS Astro Boy.png|AgentHoxton Mega Man vs Astro Boy.png|GameboyAdv _20151024_095936.JPG|Fenddres101 afs Battletemplate_gvn.jpg|UltraTF Mega Man VS Astro Boy (Yoshirocks92).png|Yoshirocks92 AstroVMega.png|Birnenbaum Mega VS Astro.png|Zacmariozero My_top_10_death_battles_Megaman_VS_Astro_Boy.jpg|Dragonsblood23 mega vs astro.png|Dhdfan100 mmvab.png|Meleemaster428|link=MMvsAB|linktext=MeleeMaster428 Astro_boy.png|Argentinian Deadpool megaman vs astro boy.jpg|Shrek-it Ralph Abdullah Waheeb Hammad .png|Nkstjoa Mega Man vs Astro Boy KD8888.png|KingDedede8888 MegaManVSAstroBoy.png|MagicRock image.png|Abdullah Waheeb Hammad Mega Man vs. Astro Boy - Ganime.jpg|Ganime Mega Man (Mega Man) vs. Astro Boy (Astro Boy).png|GmeaThe1 Mega Man VS Astro Boy (Alemon97).png|Alemon97 File:Megaman_vs_Astro_Boy.png|Gliscor Fan TheOmegaCookie1.jpg|TheOmegaCookie backgrounder (667).png|Ahomeschoolingroudon Mega Man vs Astro Boy 2.PNG|GameboyAdv V2 Mega Man vs Astro Boy.jpg|Thegreatjman Abdullah Waheeb Hammad V2.jpeg|FEVG620 Mega Man vs Astro Boy Ver. 2.png|Ultimate Mega Gamer Mega Man vs Astro Boy.PNG|ThunderbladeX MMVABV2.png|Zacmariozero (V2) mega_man_vs__astro_boy_by_yellowflash1234-d9ekfdv.png|TheDigger1 Mega Man (Mega Man) VS Astro Boy (Astro Boy).png|GmeaThe1 (V2) qkYptOQ.jpg|MastaChief2003 megaman vs astroboy.jpg|Axel-1999Brony Mega Man VS Astro Boy (by DoomFest).png|DoomFest astro.jpg|GameboyAdv (Old) Green Arrow VS Hawkeye Hawkeye Green Arrow Fake Thumbnail.png|Nkstjoa Green Arrow VS Hawkeye 2.png|Yoshirocks92 GVSH.png|UltraTF GAvHE.jpg|McGasher HawkeyeVSGreenArrow123.png|MagicRock Green vs hawk.png|Dhdfan100 Green Arrow vs Hawkeye.png|Ultimate Mega Gamer Green Arrow vs. Hawkeye - Ganime.jpg|Ganime Hawkeye Vol 4 1 Granov Variant Textless.jpg|Argentinian Deadpool File:Green_Arrow_vs_Hawkeye_2.png|Gliscor Fan Green Arrow vs Hawkeye 2.JPG|FEVG620 Hawkeye vs Green Arrow.PNG|GameboyAdv Green Arrow vs Hawkeye KD8888.png|KingDedede8888 Green Arrow VS Hawkeye (Nocturn).png|NocturnBros received_1632003997p066473.jpeg|Fenddres101 afs green_arrow_vs__hawkeye_by_yellowflash1234-d9gfhde.png|TheDigger1 Hawkeye VS Green Arrow.png|Zacmariozero Green Arrow Vs Hawkeye.png|Brobuscus101 Green Arrow VS Hawkeye (Alemon97).png|Alemon97 Green Arrow (DC) vs. Hawkeye (Marvel).png|GmeaThe1 Green Arrow VS Hawkeye (by Doomfest).png|DoomFest Green Arrow vs Hawkeye.jpg|Thegreatjman green arrow vs hawkeye.jpg|Shrek-it Ralph HawkEyevGreenArrow2.png|Birnenbaum download (16).png|MastaChief2003 GA vs Hawkeye.png|MeleeMaster428 ArrowHawkeyeVS.png|Chesknight Green Arrow vs Hawkeye.PNG|GameboyAdv Alt. Chili VS Fingernails.png|Nkstjoa (Joke) Battletemplate_gvn~02.png|UltraTF V2 Green vs Hawk.JPG|ThunderbladeX Screenshot 2015-11-21 at 11.46.05 AM.png|RioluCraft FTW Green Arrow VS Hawkeye.jpg|TheYesMachine Green Arrow VS Hawkeye.jpeg|AJtheBlue18 Green_Arrow_VS_Hawkeye_DB_My_Version.png|SuperNathan10002 Green Arrow VS Hawkeye - Puas.png|PuasLuisZX Green Arrow VS Hawkeye By Abdullah Waheeb Hammad.jpg|Abdullah Waheeb Hammad Fighting aver of green vs hawk.png|Abdullah Waheeb Hammad V2 1449024085397.png|UltraTF (Lego) Pokémon VS Digimon Battletemplate gvn 20151202200057753.png|UltraTF 20151202 121121.jpg|Fenddres101afs Charizard VS Greymon.png|Yoshirocks92 RedVSTai.jpg|McGasher Charizard VS Greymon.jpeg|AJtheBlue18 MetalGreymon VS Mega Charizard X.png|NocturnBros CharizardGreymon.png|Argentinian Deadpool Charizard VS Greymon - Ganime.jpg|Ganime Charizard VS Greymon (Alemon97).png|Alemon97 Charizard VS Grey.png|Zacmariozero Charizard VS Greymon.PNG|GameboyAdv Fire Lizard VS Greymon.png|MastaChief2003 i dont like charizard hes overrated and deserves rocks upon his ass.png|IdemSplix Zard VS Grey.png|Chesknight charizard vs greymon aqua.JPG|Aqua-pineapple-princess CharizardVSGreymon .png|Dhdfan100 Battletemplate gvn~07.png|UltraTF V2 Battletemplate gvn~08.png|UltraTF V3 Grey-izard.PNG|MigsDaRutt charizard_vs__greymon_by_yellowflash1234-d9ivz6e.png|TheDigger1 red_and_charizard_vs__tai_kamiya_and_greymon_by_yellowflash1234-d9ivyrc.png|TheDigger1 V.2 mega_charizard_x_vs__wargreymon_by_yellowflash1234-d9ivz04.png|TheDigger1 V.3 Charizard vs Greymon KD8888.png|KingDedede8888 Koromon vs Charmander.PNG|GameboyAdv (Joke) Char wins.jpeg|Abdullah Waheeb Hammad Charizard vs Greymon.JPG|FEVG620 Red and Charizard vs Tai and Greymon.JPG|FEVG620 V2 Charizard vs Greymon.jpg|Thegreatjman Charizard Vs Greymon.png|Brobuscus101 charizard vs greymon.jpg|Shrek-it Ralph The Charizard VS The Greymon.jpg|Dragonsblood23 Charizard vs Greymon.jpeg|Abdullah Waheeb Hammad V2 CharizardVSGreymon.jpg|Stofferex Charizard Y vs WarGreymon.png|GameboyAdv Alt. Charizard Vs Greymon Death Battle (By Abdullah Waheeb Hammad).jpg|Abdullah Waheeb Hammad V3 Red VS Tai (Alemon97).png|Alemon97 (Alt.) Tier_knows_best full size.jpg|Tierhalibelbrylle Pokemon vs Digimon.png|Ultimate Mega Gamer CharizardvGreymon7.png|Birnenbaum Digi VS Poke.png|IdemSplix (2) red_and_mega_charizard_x_vs__tai_and_wargreymon_by_yellowflash1234-d9jrv0o.png|TheDigger1 V.4 032.png|Argentinian Deadpool V.2 Greymon vs Charizard.jpeg|Abdullah Waheeb Hammad V4 Dante VS Bayonetta Dante_VS_Bayonetta_(UTF.png|UTF Bayo VS Dante.png|NocturnBros Dante VS Bayonetta (by DoomFest).png|DoomFest Dante VS Bayonetta (Alemon97).png|Alemon97 BVSd.jpeg|FingermanAwesomeness Dante vs Bayonetta.png|GameboyAdv image.png|Brobuscus101 Bayonetta vs. Dante.png|TheDigger1 Bayonetta vs. Dante - Ganime.jpg|Ganime Dante VS Bayonetta (Yoshirocks92).png|Yoshirocks92 Dante vs Bayonetta 2.JPG|FEVG620 Dante vs Bayonetta.JPG|FEVG620 Death Battle Bayonetta vs Dante.jpg|Thegreatjman Battletemple_new.jpg|SSS42X2 Dante VS Bayonetta (Apro).png|Apro319 Dante VS Bayonetta (Apro 2).png|Another Apro TN :} dante vs bayonettta.jpg|Shrek-it Ralph Dante vs Bayonetta KD8888.png|KingDedede8888 Dante VS Bayonetta-Dhdfan100.png|Dhdfan100 Dante VS Bayo 1.png|MastaChief2003 Dante VS Bayo 2.png|MastaChief2003 V2 Dante vs Bayonetta (MMYP999).png|MMYP999 DNT VS BYT.jpeg|AJtheBlue18 Dante V Bayo.png|Chesknight DEATH-BATTLE-DB-Dante-vs-Bayonetta.PNG|Thegreatjman Dante VS Bayonetta.png|Bowserdude Dinte VS Beyonutta.png|NocturnBros (Joke) Dante vs bayonetta.jpg|Another Mystery to Solve 2016-03-01 (1).png|Savage Samurai Death Battle - Dante VS Bayonetta.jpg|JustAGravityFallsFan dante_vs__bayonetta_by_zephyrosomega-d9t4g5n.png|ZephyrosOmega Dante VS Bay.png|Zacmariozero DB Bayonetta vs Dante 0.png|Dpool570 Bayonetta_Dante.png|Argentinian Deadpool Dante Bayonetta Fake Thumbnail.png|Nkstjoa DanteVSBayonetta.png|MagicRock Dante VS Bayonetta (Alemon - Ver. 2).png|Alemon97 (2) Dante VS Bayonetta Puas Version.png|PuasLuisZX Dante VS Bayonetta.png|Bowserdude Category:Blog posts